1933 ans de différence
by Vytaliaa
Summary: Sasuke est un agent secret. Alors qu'une 3ème guerre mondiale se prépare, il est envoyé à Pompéi en l'an 79, pour récupérer un certain livre, peut-être capable d'empêcher la guerre. Mais ce ne sera pas facile, surtout quand un certain blond s'en mêle.


**An 2360**

** D**ans son bureau sombre et froid, le président du pays de Konoha soupira. L'information venait de se confirmer. Une guerre se préparait. Il soupira encore une fois et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

"-Envoyez-moi Sasuke Uchiwa."

**Chapitre 1**

** L**e téléphone sonna. Il venait de recevoir un message. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Le message venait d'un certain "T". Que lui voulait le gouvernement ? Enfin bon. Il ouvrit le message. Il contenait une convocation. Le patron voulait le voir. Il rangea son portable et se dirigea vers la sortie de la librairie dans laquelle il était. Il appela un taxi d'un geste de la main. Une voiture jaune s'arrêta devant lui. Le conducteur baissa la vitre.

"-Quelle est votre destination, monsieur ?

-3 rue de la Luciole.

-Euh... Vous êtes au courant que c'est l'adresse du président ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir accéder à la rue.

-Vous me laisserez devant la rue.

-Bon...D'accord..."

** L**e brun monta et le chauffeur redémarra la voiture. Ils arrivèrent vite devant la fameuse rue. Il paya la course et descendit. Le chauffeur le suivit des yeux, croyant que les gardes le rejetterait et qu'il pourrait le raccompagner en voiture. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, son client montra une carte aux gardes et ceux-ci s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de le laisser passer.

** S**asuke, parce que c'était bien lui, entra dans la rue et se dirigea vers le numéro 3. Il sonna, et un majordome vint lui ouvrir. Il le conduisit dans le bureau de son patron. Une fois devant la grande porte de chêne, notre brun toqua et entra après avoir entendu un "Entrez !" provenir de derrière la porte. Il s'inclina devant la personne se trouvant assis dans l'imposant fauteuil derrière le grand bureau noir.

"-Bonjour Hokage-sama.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tsunade !

-Quelle est la mission ?"

** L**a jeune (?) femme soupira. Pourquoi était-il toujours si formel ?

"-Bon. Je t'ai appelé car tu es mon meilleur agent. Cette mission est sans doute la plus importante que tu auras jamais, alors écoute bien. Tu es au courant pour la guerre qui se prépare ?

-Oui.

-Et bien nous avons trouvé une solution pour éviter cette guerre. Connais-tu l'objet de cette guerre ?

-Les deux pays en conflit veulent un livre sacré qui n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire.

-Exactement. Nous avons découvert qu'en fait, un deuxième exemplaire de ce livre existait. Seulement, il a disparu dans l'éruption du Vésuve en l'an 79.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi consiste ma mission.

-Laisse-moi finir. Nos chercheurs ont fait des recherches sur l'hypothèse du voyage dans le temps et ont fini par concevoir une machine pour voyager dans le temps. J'aimerais que tu utilise cette machine et que tu retourne à Pompéi, deux mois avant la catastrophe. Ta mission est de ramener ce livre de nos jours et ainsi d'empêcher cette guerre. Est-ce que tu l'accepte ?

-Évidemment.

-Alors c'est parti. Je vais te donner des vêtements romains d'époque. Tu te fera passer pour un écrivain en quête d'inspiration. Qu'est-ce que tu connais exactement sur l'Italie de l'époque ?

-Beaucoup de choses. J'ai fait des recherches poussées dessus, il y a quelques années.

-Parfait. Tu n'emporte aucune affaire moderne, si ce n'est ce bouton, qui te permettra de revenir à nos jours. Attention, tu ne peux revenir qu'avec une charge en plus. Tu ne pourras pas ramener autre chose que le livre. Voilà tes vêtements. Change-toi, tu pars dans une heure. Il faut faire le plus vite possible."

** S**asuke acquiesça, prit les vêtements que lui tendait un assistant de Tsunade et partit se changer. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, habillé d'une toge blanche comme en portait les Romains. Tsunade lui tendit une bourse et un petit bouton plat.

"-Voilà une bourse de la monnaie d'époque et le bouton qui permettra de te ramener ici. On va te le mettre dans le cou, avec un pansement de peau, les Pompéiens n'y verront que du feu."

** L**e pansement de peau était un petit carré couleur de peau qu'on mettait normalement sur un bouton ou une blessure pour la cacher, le temps qu'elle disparaisse. Elle lui tendit également le pansement, qu'il mit tout de suite sur le bouton, dans son cou.

**U**ne assistante qui venait d'arriver lui donna un sac de voyage contenant des toges de rechanges, ses "manuscrits d'écriture", la bourse que Tsunade lui avait donné et une petite boîte en bois pour les pansement de rechange. Le sac contenait également un dossier, nommé : **Pompéi.**

"-Tu as une demi-heure devant toi pour étudier ce dossier. Il contient les instructions une fois sur place, la description du livre, et surtout les lois de Pompéi. Dans une demi-heure, quelqu'un viendra te chercher pour t'emmener à la machine. Bonne Chance !"

** I**l acquiesça avant de partir s'installer sur une chaise et d'ouvrir le dossier. Une demi-heure plus tard, une jeune femme vint le chercher pour l'emmener dans une grande pièce contenant... une porte en bois, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

"-Décevant, n'est-ce pas ? Des milliers d'années, des milliards d'euros dépensés juste pour arriver à une banal porte.

-Nh."

**"Pffff... Pas drôle, il n'a même pas sursauté..."**

"-Sasuke, je te présente la machine à voyager dans le temps ! Dans quelques minutes, tu vas être envoyé en plein Pompéi. Es-tu prêt ?

-Je pense.

-Alors allons-y !"

** E**lle s'éloigna vers les techniciens pour donner les dernières directives. Puis, elle revint vers Sasuke.

"-Tu vas te retrouver sur une petite route de campagne. De là, tu te dirigeras vers le nord et tu arriveras dans la ville de Pompéi. Là-bas, suis les instructions du dossier. C'est bien compris ? Cette mission ne tolère aucune erreur. Bonne chance, agent Uchiwa.

-Nh."

** I**l s'avança vers la porte. Un technicien lui fit signe et il ouvrit la porte. Derrière, tout était noir. Sans aucune hésitation, il fit un pas. Aussitôt, il disparut.

* * *

><p>Mwa : Bon, c'est un premier chapitre alors il se passe pas grand chose, mais ce sera différent pour les suivants.<p>

Sasuke : Si tu le dis .

Conscience : De toute façon, tu peux pas faire pire...

Mwa : Missants !

Conscience : On sait, depuis le temps que tu le répète u.u

Mwa : TT

Naruto : Ah bah non, pleure pas ! Au fait, je suis où, moi ?

Mwa : Ben, à côté de moi. Enfin, dans ma tête.

Naruto : Non, je veux dire, dans l'histoire.

Mwa : Tu rentre plus tard dans l'histoire. Dans le deuxième ou le troisième chapitre, je crois.

Naruto : Ok...

Mwa : Bon ben… reviews ?


End file.
